Clash of the Guilds
One week ago..... "Tell me son, what was this plan about yours to have yourself beaten by some two bit mage? Why let yourself get beaten not only by that mage, but by Malek. I thought you wanted to kill him." Exodus says to a wounded Yakunan. "You really don't know me all that well father, but I know what I'm doing. But the fact here is, do you know what you are doing. Do you think it's wise to reemerge after a ten year hiatus." Yakunan asks. "Yes, I believe it to be just, but like we talked about long ago, alll this will lead up to the demise of Malek and everyone in his family." Exodus says as he hands Yakunan a scroll. "Soon our mission will be complete. And oh, Exodus if you die, I'll be the one to fully accomplish our mission." Yakunan says as he leaves The Triniy's building. "I know you will." Exodus mutters to himself as Yakunan teleports away. "Gather the men and prepare yourselves. We are taking out Fairy Tail, Shadow Knights and Cursed Flames. And oh yeah, gather The Four." Exodus says to a Dark Mage as he walks out to the balcony of his dark guild. "I can't wait till we paint those villages in red." he laughs One week later.... "So Eugene, you ready?" Malek asks as he fixes his sword and cracks his neck and knuckles, preparing himself for the upcoming battle. "And oh yeah, we take a left up at the next tunnel." Malek adds as the two make their way underground to reach The Trinity. "Yeah I'm ready." Eugene replied as he turned at the intersection Malek told him about. "How much farther until we're there?" While he said this, he kept a hand on his sword in case of any enemies. "Not much. This last turn should take us directly below The Trinty. Right now Tsukiko and the others should be arriving or in place. Fairy Tail is already ready. Cursed Flames aids Shadow Knights in medical supplies. Also, how are your guys from Unchained Soul doing? Any information from above on The Four?" Malek asks as they make their way through the last intersection. "We've got a good amount of information on them." Eugene replied. "We also have countermeasures planned out." As he said this, he pointed at some of the equipment he was wearing which included the two guns he showed earlier as well as the bladeless sword. He was also wearing a certain type of thin yet thick set of black armor underneath his usual black cloak. "Should I kill them if we run into them?" "I doubt we will run into them, but due to recent events, I think it's highly likely. However, killing them is how you see it fit Eugene. That is up to you, for The Four weren't always The Four. They used to be called Til Fodtek." Malek tells Eugene as they reach a trap door above them. "Let's go." Malek continues as he opens the door. "So this I where they're supposed to be." Eugene said as the two of them went up through the door. "You know, this thought just occurred to me. Why didn't we use the Dokodemo Door to just directly get into the base instead of going to a tunnel underneath it? We could've still stayed inconspicuous if we went into an obscure part of their base." "Heh. I never thought of that." Malek adds. "Guess we're on the same level there my friend. And yeah, it would've saved us time, and Lapis Azul still wouldn't have sensed us." "Contact Rika and Kiyoko. They should be in location. I'll set up a telepathic link with the others. Remember, if we end up meeting one of The Four, there's no holding back, no turning back. These constant guild attacks and threats from The Trinity ends today." Malek says as he places two of his fingers on his head and sends a telepathic message to the rest of their allies. "Hey Kiyoko, Rika, you two in position?" Eugene asked via communication device as he was preparing his equipment. "Me and Malek are about where we should be." "Yes, we are in position, as his Tsukiko. Fairy Tail is ready in the east quadrant."Rika answers. "And you guys. You seen anything yet? It's pretty quiet by our part and so far we've seen no one." "Ok. Sapphire and Naomi are ready Eugene. Let them know and tell them to continue moving forward and to be careful. It's weird that The Trinity is this quiet." Malek says as he looks through another door. After having relayed that message to the girls, Eugene put on a gauntlet and then took a card out of his back pocket. The card was put into the gauntlet's slot. "Just getting prepared." Eugene said as he wondered whether Malek or anyone else could figure out what he was planning. "Get over here!" a voice shouts as Malek is pulled through the air by an unseen force and then slammed with incredible force. "Ow. That hurt....I think." Malek says as he flips himself up. "You okay there Malek?" Eugene asked. "Who's there?" He said in the direction of the voice as he readied his weapon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse---" Malek says as he stops himself. "GET DOWN!" Malek shouts as he pulls Eugene down from a large beam of darkness, as Durbe reveals himself. "Should I just knock him out or do you want him dead?" Eugene whispered to Malek before readying himself. "Just say the word." "You take care of him Eugene. I sense someone else, and it's a familiar presence. Do what you can to him, I'll be back." Malek says as he disappears in a cold mist. "Defeated him." Eugene said standing right next to Malek right after the Ice Dragon Slayer said that. Durbe was already on the floor unconscious and slash marks on his arms and legs. "Don't worry, he's not dead but he won't be getting up any time soon." "God damn it Eugene. I-I-I-I, uggggh, never mind. You did it anyways. But, how did you defeat him? The fastest time I've defeated Yakunan, or anyone else was like two minutes." Malek tells Eugene as he punches through a wall and pulls out a guard and knocks him out. "I'll give you a hint then. Watch closely." Eugene said as he took out a marker. He opened the cap and after a second or two, he put the cap back on. "Now go look at your reflection." He instructed Malek as he handed him a small mirror. When Malek saw his reflection, there were whisker marks on his cheeks. Malek looks at the reflection sternly and wipes of the whiskers. "Very funny Eugene, it was funny I forgot to laugh." Malek says with a serious look, until letting out a small laugh. "Well, have you figure it out yet?" Eugene said with a smile. "Looks like you haven't." He said after seeing Malek with a confused expression on his face. "I can't say it out loud or else the enemy will find out. Do you think they can hear a telepathic communication?" "I guess your right. Anyways, let's keep pushing on,and tell me after this fight." Malek says he he leads Eugene through the lower floors of The Trinity. "You finally came Malek, how I've missed you." a voice echos through the air as a blur slams Malek into Eugene, sending them against a pillar. "Now what?" Eugene said as he got Malek off of him. "Where are you?" He asked as he readied to fight again. "Hold on Eugene. When I tell you, use your Slayer Magic at the location I tell you. Ok? I know you may plan ahead, but you will see why." Malek says as he takes out his sword and stabs into the ground, generating an ince wave across the entire floor. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer